1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to heat transfer devices. In particular, this invention relates to thermometers. More in particular this invention pertains to thermometers which are inserted into a body cavity of a user. Still further, this invention relates to reducing the effects of static and dynamic loads applied to thermometers when in use, while at the same time maintaining a short time interval for temperature read out. More in particular, this invention relates to thermometers having two coatings or layers placed over the bulb portion and the stem portion of a standard thermometer respectively.
2. Prior Art
Thermometers inserted into body cavities for measuring the temperature are known in the art. However, in some prior thermometer systems, the stem portion of the thermometers are made of glass. Glass is generally brittle in nature and has been found to be very poor in absorbing dynamic loads. Thus, when such glass thermometers have fallen to an external surface, they have been generally found to break. Such breakage has increased the cost of using such prior thermometer systems.
Additionally, such prior glass thermometer systems have been found in some cases to break when inserted rectally into a small child whose stationary position cannot be assured during the taking of the temperature. In some such cases, it has been found that the thermometer has shattered leaving splinters internal to the body cavity. This has caused a safety hazard to arise when using such prior thermometer systems.
In some prior glass thermometer systems, when the thermometer is inadvertently dropped, the glass has been found to shatter when it strikes an external surface. This has lead to splinter elements of glass being dispersed over a wide area. Such has proved to be a safety hazard in the event that splinters of glass may in some cases be found to impregnate the skin of a person.
In some prior thermometer systems, a plastic coating has been applied to the entire thermometer area including the bulb and stem portion. However, due to the low thermal conductivity of the plastic coatings involved, there has been found an increased time interval in the amount of time necessary to take the temperature when such prior thermometer systems are inserted within a body cavity. This has been found to be especially disadvantageous when the temperature of a child is being taken due to the fact that the child's immobility may not be assured for any great length of time.